The Cursed Innocent
by Elna11
Summary: Lara continues her journey, but not without some obstacles... Sequel to The Lonely Path. More Info inside... PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND SHARE! :
1. Prologue

_**Hiya everyone! I'm not dead! Just wanted to post this before I go back to school tomorrow - Woop! This is the sequel to The Lonely Path (my other fanfic), so there will be references to that in here. This lifts off just before TLP left, and this is just after the ship sank.  
In terms of TLP Sims 3 movie, I'm working on it :) PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**_

_**So kick back, chill out, and enjoy the rivalry between Lara and Kurtis!  
I own nothing but the storyline, everything else (Lara Croft, etc.) belongs to Core Design, Eidos, and Crystal Dynamics. Happy days!**_

* * *

The Cursed Innocent

Prologue 

I looked around me. All I could see was darkness. A suffocating darkness, which no amount of oxygen would ever resolve. I felt as if I was standing in a deep, dark abyss, from which I was convinced I would never return. Time passed by. I grew more anxious with every passing minute. Time continued to tick by… tick… tick… tick. I felt as if I was being drawn into a world, a world as fiery as Hell. It couldn't be Hell though, for it seemed too cold. Surely I was dead.

But no. A speck of light awakened me from my daunting nightmare. The burning in my lungs screamed for air; air was all I could think about. I kicked my dead legs up. That's all I thought I could do. I gasped for air, choking, spluttering on the water as I surfaced. I felt as if I was going to be sucked back under, but in the distance I spotted an island. I drew in a deep breath and swam, using the last of my energy. I swam even though my muscles begged for mercy. I should be dead, I thought. I should've been dead years ago. I should have drowned. But I knew He was waiting for me. He willed me to stay alive.

* * *

_**Please leave a review, share, and I'm open to PM's! Write something! Anything, people! ;)**_


	2. Chapter One: Decipherer

_**Hiya everyone! Kurtis is back. And better than ever (same-old really).  
In terms of TLP Sims 3 movie, I'm working on it :) PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**_

_**So kick back, chill out, and enjoy the rivalry between Lara and Kurtis!  
I own nothing but the storyline, everything else (Lara Croft, etc.) belongs to Core Design, Eidos, and Crystal Dynamics. Happy days!**_

* * *

Chapter One: Decipherer 

I could hear his steady breathing next to me, but I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes. I imagined what he looked like next to me. I didn't want to open my eyes and break the peacefulness between us. As my senses slowly rumbled back into working order, I began to feel the aftermath of my little swim. Pain was pumped through my body, as if it was in my blood. A small yelp was ripped from my throat as the pain reached the overbearing-point. A warm hand caressed my cheek lovingly, and I leant my face into it.  
"Where am I?" I croaked, allowing my eyes to flutter open slowly.  
"Your ship by a large wave – a tsunami, even. You were the only one to survive. But only by a heartbeat." A familiar American accent explained; somewhat unsympathetically.  
"What? I don't understand! The weather was perfect, there was not a breath of wind-"  
"Yeah, I, um… created the wave. Special powers, you see." Kurtis cut me off.  
"You what!? You selfish idiot! Why?" I cried. Why would he kill so many innocents?  
"You didn't think the most top-secret Lux Veratatis vault would be on a _populated _island, would you?"  
"But the dagger reads-"  
"Yeah. Where is the dagger anyway?" He hasn't changed.  
I un-tied the somehow still-intact bag off my wrist and emptied the contents onto the sandy beach. The clothes were soaked and a little torn, but the dagger was still where I left it. He snatched it away quickly.  
"Damn it." He muttered.  
"What?"  
"I don't read this language." He admitted reluctantly.  
"Give it here." I held my hand out. Kurtis placed the dagger in my waiting palm.  
"What's with the clothes?" Kurtis sniggered.  
"Shut up, Kurtis. I'm thinking." He sighed, clearly in a strop.  
"Aha. The entrance to this vault shall stand tall in the…. City of Lies?" I frowned. "What the Hell's the City of Lies!" I exclaimed.  
"We'll soon find out."  
"I thought you knew all this stuff? Mr. Kurtis Too-Lippy-For-His-Own-Good Trent?"  
"_Top-Secret,_" He shot back. "No-one younger than 1000 odd years old knows the precise location. Ms. Lara Presumes-Too-Much-And-Knows-Too-Little Croft."

"You're despicable."  
"It's one of my best traits."

* * *

_**Please leave a review, share, and I'm open to PM's! Write something! Anything, people! ;)**_


	3. Chapter Two: Setting Off

_**Hiya everyone! This is actually, like, the LONGEST chapter I've EVER written... Yay me!  
In terms of TLP Sims 3 movie, I'm working on it :) PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**_

_**So kick back, chill out, and enjoy the rivalry between Lara and Kurtis!  
I own nothing but the storyline, everything else (Lara Croft, etc.) belongs to Core Design, Eidos, and Crystal Dynamics. Happy days!**_

* * *

Chapter Two: Setting Off

We weren't talking to each other as we walked towards the entrance of the thick overgrowth of trees.  
"Lara?"  
"What?" I answered in a sing-song voice, turning round on my heel to face him, who was walking about a metre behind.  
"Y' really gonna wear _those _in the forest?" He frowned, looking at my bell-bottoms and loose T-shirt.  
"I don't really have anything else, do I?" I replied sarcastically.  
"What happened to you loving me?" He stuck his bottom lip out.  
"Yeah, you're alive though. We have a love-hate relationship." I stated.  
"You do, I'm still in love with you. So I took the liberty of buying you some new clothes, for I figured you'd be wearing something… rather exotic." That was obviously his speech to get me to like him more.  
"Thank you." I held out my hands expectantly. Kurtis took his rucksack off his back, and pulled out some folded clothes. "How do you know if you got the sizes right?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"Darling, you didn't think I just came to your house to give you the letter, did you? Speaking of which, nice place." He complimented.  
"Thanks again." I repeated, and took the clothes. I looked round for some tall bushes or something, but found none.  
"Something wrong?" Kurtis asked.  
"Uh, no. Any changing rooms round here?" I teased. Kurtis folded his arms, and cocked an eyebrow.  
"What happened to livin' it rough?" He flirted suggestively.  
"Kurtis!" I exclaimed.  
"Keep your voice down. Look, over there. I'll even _turn around_. Anything for Lady Croft." He threw in a dramatic bow as he turned.  
"Don't call me that." I said, hurrying over to the cluster of small trees Kurtis had pointed to. I could hear Kurtis whistling from here. God, he was impatient. I slipped the trousers off and put the camouflage shorts on that I had been given. I fastened the belt I had been previously wearing around my waist. I threw the trousers into the bushes and took the T-shirt off and discarded that as well in a similar fashion. "Almost done, my beloved?" Kurtis called out.  
"I do believe so, good sir." I shouted back.  
I slid the close-fitting dark green top over my head and smoothed out the creases. He had deliberately bought me clothes that he would enjoy seeing me in. Hmph.

As I emerged from the bushes, Kurtis threw over a small backpack for me.  
"Don't get too excited. It's only some health stuff and a few bottles of water." He told me unenthusiastically.  
"There's the Kurtis we all know and love." I muttered. Kurtis whispered something to himself, but it was too incoherent for me to understand. I flipped open the backpack and also found a pistol and a few packs of bullets.  
"Sorry it's not your trademark duo, but it was rather short notice after I discovered you had abandoned them in that rusted wreck in Paris."  
"Yes, I did. Ever heard of police?" I cocked my head to the side.  
"Hahaha. Yes, evidently I have. Now can we start moving?" Kurtis tapped his foot at me.  
I marched on in front of him, deliberately holding back the branches to whack him with them as he walked along. Less than a week ago, I was mourning for him. Now I'm swatting him away again. I'm so strange when it comes to men, I guess.

Less than 20 minutes later, and Kurtis is already complaining about the heat. He had already stripped himself of his shirt, which looked the same as the one he was wearing in Prague. It was swung under the strap of his rucksack for the time being.  
"Like what you see, Croft?" Obviously I had been staring to long as I walked into a rather large leaf.  
"Not at all, Trent," I mumbled as I brushed away the leaf. "In fact, you should at least have _some _dignity in front of a woman."  
"I'm not stopping you from doing the same." Kurtis replied, a smirk on his face. Damn that man. He's so distracting! I blushed unconsciously and brushed a stray strand of hair out my face.  
"Are you blushing, Croft?"  
"Never." I frowned and brought my eyes away from him and his rather fine-cut figure. For old time's sake, I was holding my gun, and realized that I was nearly squeezing the trigger with my suddenly clammy hand. I loosened my grip and carried on walking, not bothering to look back to see if he was following.

* * *

_**Please leave a review, share, and I'm open to PM's! Write something! Anything, people! ;) Part One of my movie is up on YouTube, just search elnaisinthehouse if you want to look :)**_


	4. Chapter Three: Reflection

_**Hiya everyone! This is actually, like, the LONGEST chapter I've EVER written... Yay me! This took me like, nearly the whole of the Paralympic Closing Ceremony... It's now the last song by Coldplay XD  
In terms of TLP Sims 3 movie, I'm working on it :) PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**_

_**So kick back, chill out, and enjoy the rivalry between Lara and Kurtis!  
I own nothing but the storyline, everything else (Lara Croft, etc.) belongs to Core Design, Eidos, and Crystal Dynamics. Happy days!**_

* * *

Chapter Three: Reflection

I was thoroughly enjoying the cool breeze blowing through the humid air. It was much like the times I spent in Egypt as a teenager, with Werner Von Croy. The thought of Werner automatically reminded me of the events in Paris, and Prague.  
"Damn it, Lara." I muttered. I was frustrated with myself because I kept on reminding myself of the past. Something I never usually did. I jumped when I felt Kurtis' arm brush mine.  
"Y' alright?" Kurtis asked, taking my hand in his.  
"I'm fine." I lied, pulling away gingerly.  
"I don't understand you, Lara. One minute you're head-over-heels for me, the next minute you just don't wanna know." He sighed.  
"I don't know, Kurtis, I'm sorry. It's not your fault, I'm just confused, I guess."  
"What about?"  
"Don't worry. Hey, what's the time?" I changed the subject innocently.  
"Around 6 o'clock, I think. Do you want to start looking for a place to set up camp?" He suggested.  
"Yes, and food. I'm a bit peckish now." I smiled.

"You sure know how to kill 'em, Croft." Kurtis panted, out of breath. We had been chasing after some wild boar for about 10 minutes now, and I had successfully shot it down finally.  
"It's a handy trait, Trent. Now, you can carry it, I'll get some wood." I tucked my guns away into the backpack again. Kurtis heaved the heavy animal up in his arms, and nearly stumbled backwards.  
"You alright? Or is it too heavy for you?" I teased, pouting sarcastically.  
"Shut up, Croft." He grunted, stabilizing himself.

I gathered together some fallen branches and piled them into my arms. I followed Kurtis as we ventured out to find a suitable place to rest for the night. Eventually, we settled down on a patch of dry grass where the trees towered over us, splitting the moon into several long streams of light. The white pools of brightness flooded the forest floor where we set the branches down, and the boar not too far away.  
Kurtis was busy at work taking the boar apart into edible parts, whilst I was busy getting a fire started. My hands ached as the wind that had slowly built up kept blowing whatever spark I had gained out. The hard wood gnawed its way through my skin, and by the time I had got the fire alight, my hands were scarred with blisters. I blew on the fire, keeping it going long enough as I put more branches on. Kurtis came and sat next to me, sticking some slabs of meat over the fire. I was busy wrapping my sore hands up with bandages to notice Kurtis gently leaning against me.  
"Your hands look terrible." Kurtis decided to make conversation.  
"Thanks." I took a piece of cooked meat and took a hungry bite into it. Not bad.  
"So tell me, Lara. Tell me about yourself." He leaned in close, resting his head on his palm.  
"Only if you tell me about you afterwards." I negotiated.  
"Agreed." Kurtis nodded.  
"Well, I was born on the 14th February, 1968, in Wimbledon, London. My father wanted me to marry," I paused to swallow. "The Earl of Farringdon. He's dead now." I chucked the uneatable part of my meat onto the fire carelessly.  
"Hold on, you were _married_?" Kurtis exclaimed.  
"No! Let me carry on." Kurtis nodded obediently.  
"Anyway, I was taught at home until I was 11, then I went to a series of schools afterwards until I was 21."  
"21?" Kurtis' eyes were open wide.  
"Finishing school in Switzerland. Fun, I know." I rolled my eyes. "At school Werner Von Croy, you've heard of him?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, he gave a talk at school. A few years later when I was 16, after I graduated from school, I went on an archaeological trip with him, after some discussion with my Father. It was across Asia, ending up in Cambodia to find an artefact. Afterwards, I carried on with schoolwork. When I was 21, after my marriage to the Earl was secured, I was in a plane crash on the way back from a ski trip, in the Himalayas. That's when something changed in me. I couldn't go back to my old life after living on wits for so long. That's when father disowned me, because I refused to be the way I was. Now I'm the 'tomb raider' you see today. And I live in Surrey. Just to let you know." I finished. Kurtis had a look of shock on his face.

"You sure do go into detail. Don't expect that from me." He tossed the bone aside and cleared his throat.  
"I was born on the 26th June 1972, beneath the Utah Salt Flats. My father, Konstantin, was a very… serious, member of the Lux Veratatis. He trained me from the minute I could walk to be part of the 'Shadow War'. I didn't want any part in it though. Dad didn't care. He was fixed on his goal. So, I was pushed along a lot in my abilities. I remember very well being locked in an empty room on my own, in the dark, with nothing to do but _practice_." He lifted the Chirugai into the air and let it hover round in circles around us as he spoke.  
"My mother, Marie, however, still wanted me to have an education. When we moved around a lot, between Europe and America, she would teach me things I would've learned at school. Eventually, we just stayed in Europe, moving between Lux Veratatis safe houses. The Cabal was always one step behind us, though. When I was 19, I left home and changed my last name to 'Trent'. I joined the Foreign Legion, where I was known as the Demon Hunter. But because unexplainable events always seemed to happen around me, I left. I did some mercenary work here and there, but never really stayed anywhere. News reached me that Dad was still alive, but I never saw him again." He hung his head low, and his voice became quieter. "He was tricked into thinking my mother was in danger, and that's when Eckhardt killed him. Mum sent me some things I had inherited, including this," The Chirugai landed in his waiting hand. "That's when I finally woke up, I guess. That's when I decided to get revenge on Eckhardt and the Cabal."  
"And here I was thinking that you were just shallow for the sake of being shallow." I said.  
"Yeah. You ain't so bad yourself."  
"You didn't get abandoned in a fallen pyramid." I shot back.  
"Nope. I didn't." He agreed. I sighed, and rested my hand on his.  
"I'm sorry about your Father. But you got what you wanted. And now I have a question."  
"What?"  
"Why didn't you ever come back to me?!" I exclaimed. My eyes were filling up with tears again, just like before.  
"Is that why you're mad with me?" Kurtis asked.  
"Yes! I was so upset, Kurtis! How did you even survive!?"  
"Physic healing powers." He touched a faint scar on his stomach.  
"Boaz stabbed you?" I gasped.  
"Yeah. I thought I'd killed her and turned my back on her for two seconds. But she stabbed me, right through the stomach."  
"Nice."  
"The reason I didn't come back to you was because I thought it'd be best if I stayed out your life, Lara. I didn't want to come back into your life and draw you into my problems." He ran a finger down my cheek.  
"You're welcome to come into my life anytime." I whispered.  
Kurtis leaned in closer, and I could feel his warm breath on my lips.  
"Kiss me." I murmured, pulling his chin forward. Our noses settled together as our lips touched. Electricity ran through my body, as our kiss got deeper and more passionate. I felt his hand round my neck, and the other slid down my back. I ran my fingers through his hair, and held his face. Kurtis was the first one to break away.  
"I needed that." He laughed.  
"Yeah." I breathed.  
"Come on Lara, we need some sleep. Long day ahead of us tomorrow." Kurtis laid down on dry floor. I settled next to him, allowing him to hold me close.

That was the first time I had ever felt so comfortable being so close to someone who used to be a threat to me.


	5. Chapter Four: Wake Up Call

_**Hiya everyone! REALLY sorry that I haven't updated in ages, but I've had alot of schoolwork to catch up on lately because it's the beginning of the school year :) In terms of TLP Sims 3 movie, I'm working on it :) PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**_

_**So kick back, chill out, and enjoy the rivalry between Lara and Kurtis!  
I own nothing but the storyline, everything else (Lara Croft, etc.) belongs to Core Design, Eidos, and Crystal Dynamics. Happy days!**_

* * *

Chapter Four: Wake-Up Call

I woke up to the soft sound of snoring in my ear. My legs were intertwined with Kurtis', and he had a hand draped on my waist. I smiled silently and gently pulled myself away from him. I stretched myself out and strapped my backpack to my back. I prepared to venture out and explore a little before Kurtis woke up, and maybe find something for breakfast.

I left the woody glade and slowly trod the earth, savouring the feel of the soft leaves and soil beneath my feet. I heard tropical birds squawking high above me and gradually the smell of salt reached my nose. I broke into a small jog and reached the sandy beach I had washed up on. Small bits of wood and debris had washed up on the shore overnight, and I salvaged a few sharp bits of metal. I broke a long branch off of a nearby tree and tied the sharp blade onto it with some vine. I waded out into deeper water, yet not deep enough so that I couldn't see the seabed. Little fish darted around my feet, and just as I went to spear a decent size fish, a loud yelp spilt the early dawn air. I dropped the spear, and it missed my foot by just a few centimetres.  
"Damn it." I grunted, as all the fish swam away. I picked my spear of sorts back up and ran out the water and back into the woods. Dislodged bits of gravel, grass and leaves stuck to my wet legs as I kicked them up as I ran.


	6. Chapter Five: Captured

_**Hiya everyone! REALLY sorry that I haven't updated in ages, but I've had alot of schoolwork to catch up on lately because it's the beginning of the school year :) In terms of TLP Sims 3 movie, I'm working on it :) PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**_

_**So kick back, chill out, and enjoy suspense!  
I own nothing but the storyline, everything else (Lara Croft, etc.) belongs to Core Design, Eidos, and Crystal Dynamics. Happy days!**_

* * *

Chapter Five: Captured

"Kurtis!" He was nowhere in sight. I called his name again, drawing my pistols. I heard the sound of heavy breathing, and a slowly turned on my heel. I saw a man, probably a mercenary, adorned in a gas mask and protective clothing.  
"End of the line, sweetheart." I realised that he had the dagger in his hand… and in the other, a grenade of some sort. He pulled the trigger, and dropped it in front of me. It started releasing some sort of green gas, as I watched in horror. I turned to run, but he grabbed me by the arm. He was about a foot taller than me! I tried to hold my breath, but he soon realised and brought a heavy leg to my stomach, knocking the air out of me. One more blow to the head secured me to the floor, and I directly breathed in the poisonous gas.

**(Kurtis' POV)**

"Oi, you. Get up!" A strong French accent bellowed. I sat up, my eyes quickly adjusting to the lack of light. My head throbbed painfully and my stomach pulsed with fear. I don't think I'll ever be able to handle French accents after all this. My body felt bereft, for some reason; hold on, they'd stripped me of my weapons. Great.  
"I said, get up!" The voice yelled again.  
"Give us a minute, mate." I grunted.  
"Get up!" A loud and forceful bang split the otherwise damp and silent air. I took a few shaky steps forward, all the while observing my surroundings. I saw a thick green mould of some kind creeping up the walls. The floor was not much better. My clothes stuck to me, and I heard rain coming heavily down outside. Where was I? Where was Lara?

**(Lara's POV)**

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Lady Lara Croft herself." A familiar voice cackled.  
I was slouched uncomfortably against the cold metal bars of a cage.  
"Well, well, well… If it isn't…." I squinted through the darkness, trying to make out who stood before me.

_"Jacqueline Natla?"_


	7. Chapter Six: Interrogation

_**Hiya everyone! REALLY sorry that I haven't updated in ages, but I've had alot of schoolwork to catch up on lately because it's the beginning of the school year :) In terms of TLP Sims 3 movie, I'm working on it :) PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**_

_**So kick back, chill out, and enjoy suspense!  
I own nothing but the storyline, everything else (Lara Croft, etc.) belongs to Core Design, Eidos, and Crystal Dynamics. Happy days!**_

* * *

Chapter Six: Interrogation 

"The one, the only." Natla countered.  
"You've got to be kidding me. You're dead!" I exclaimed.  
"Lara, you of all people should know that the impossible is always possible." Natla crouched down, peering through the grates. "You haven't changed much." She humoured.  
"Nor have you." I whispered. She pulled a little gold key out of a pocket and opened my little confinement. I crawled out and rose to my full height, reaching for my guns.  
"You silly little girl. You didn't think we'd let you keep your little tools of destruction? Proves how idiotic and childish you are." Natla hissed in my face.  
"I am no more pathetic than you." I shot back, raising my fist. A thickly-gloved hand grabbed my wrist and pulled it back. I let out a little cry of defeat.  
"Take that back yet?" Natla raised an eyebrow. The man had twisted both my arms painfully behind my back, and my eyes were slightly misty.  
"Never." I answered, ignoring the sharp pains shooting up my arms. The man continued to tighten his grasp, until Natla stopped him.  
"Come now, Hans. Let's not scare poor little Lara." She sniggered. He released me reluctantly.

"So, Lara. What were you and your… boyfriend searching for then?"  
"Kurtis! What did you do to him?" I shouted at her angrily.  
"He's safe – for now. He's in a secure prison in a remote French island."  
"Well, I'm not going to tell you. Why would I?" I replied to her earlier question, relieved that Kurtis was sort-of safe for the time being.  
"If it meant keeping your precious _Kurtis _safe, would you tell me then?"  
I swallowed nervously. I couldn't tell her. But I _could_ lie.


	8. Chapter Seven: Liar, Liar

_**Hiya everyone! The drama is starting to perk up! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**_

_**So kick back, chill out, and enjoy suspense!  
I own nothing but the storyline, everything else (Lara Croft, etc.) belongs to Core Design, Eidos, and Crystal Dynamics. Happy days!**_

* * *

Chapter Seven: Liar, Liar

**(Kurtis' POV)**

"Is there any way I could talk to this Natla person, then?" I asked my lovely chaperone.  
"Ms. Natla is unavailable at the moment, dealing with an old enemy." He sneered.  
"Who would that enemy be?" I was pushing the limit now.  
"Too many questions. Be quiet." The guard hissed in my ear.  
"Make me." I challenged.  
I heard him growl, but he didn't say anything. He tugged hard on my arm as I was trailing behind, and I saw we had reached a big metal door. He pulled a bunch of metal keys off his belt and unlocked the door, shoved me in and closed it again. The room was dark, save for a small patch of light streaming through a high window. In the light I could see the shadow of a man, and I gulped silently. Very unlike myself to be nervous. Damn, I must be losing it in here.  
"Ah, Mr. Trent. I was hoping you'd died in Prague. But here we are again." A familiar voice snarled. The owner of that shadow stepped forward. Joachim Karel. I thought he had been killed when Lara destroyed the Sleeper?  
"Likewise. I thought you had died. Obviously everyone is able to withstand death here." I rolled my eyes as he stepped closer.  
"You would be wise not to use such sarcastic humour."  
"What do you want with me?" I interrupted.  
"Well, as your ally, Ms. Croft, won't reveal what you are up to, I am here to make sure _both _of you suffer."  
"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied.  
"On the contrary. You know exactly what I'm talking about. I'm gonna enjoy this." He brought his fist to my head and knocked me out cold.

**(Lara's POV)**

"You sure he's not alright?" Natla was talking to one of her guards.  
"Yes, ma'am. Knocked to the ground with a single punch. Mr. Karel is making good progress now, ma'am." He replied, his expression refusing to change.  
"Good…" Natla chuckled, walking back over to me. I was hanging from the wall, my arms chained up. They hurt like Hell.  
"Poor thing. Hanging from a wall and nearly losing her boyfriend on the same day. Aw." She said with mock sympathy.  
"What have you done to Kurtis?" I whispered, the taste of blood still lingering in my mouth.  
"He's not dead, if that comforts you." She replied.  
"What are you doing to him?" I repeated, clenching my useless fists.  
"Joachim Karel, you know him?"  
"Of course." I stammered.  
"He's just finishing off some business with Mr. Trent."  
"Ms. Natla? Ma'am? Mr. Karel wants to talk to you." The guard perked up. He handed her an earpiece and she placed it carefully on her ear.  
"Oh, yes…. Well, she's not being any more co-operative…. You're firing up the guns? Perfect. How's he…. Mmm. Lovely. Well, I'll let her know of his sudden death…." Natla casually told him.  
"Wait!" I cried. I couldn't let her kill him. If she hadn't already. "If I tell you, you let him go?"  
"Yes." Natla licked her lips, waiting for me to say the words.  
"The City of Lies. There, are you happy?" I felt ashamed of myself. Lying had gotten me nowhere. I had no choice.  
"Where is it?"  
"I don't know." I answered.  
"Don't tell fibs, Lara. It won't do a bit of good."  
"I don't know! But your best bet is the island we were on..." I retaliated.  
"Good girl. Karel. Let him go, and prepare your men. We're going to that island again." She muttered.  
I was left alone.


	9. Chapter Eight: Reunited

_**Hiya everyone! The drama is starting to perk up! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**_

_**So kick back, chill out, and enjoy suspense!  
I own nothing but the storyline, everything else (Lara Croft, etc.) belongs to Core Design, Eidos, and Crystal Dynamics. Happy days!**_

* * *

Chapter Eight: Reunited 

**(Kurtis' POV)**

I would have usually been pleased to see the silhouette of someone in the doorway of a prison cell. Ha. Not anymore. I saw Karel slouching casually in the doorway, and he had someone with him.  
"This is _not _over, Trent." He growled. He pulled forward the woman shoved her in as well. He slammed the door shut again. She fell to her knees in front of me, and I saw the scarred face of Lara in front of mine.  
"Great. I get beaten like Hell then get stuck in a cell with you. Cheers mate." I looked upwards, smiling sarcastically.  
"This isn't a time for jokes, Kurtis." Lara seemed to be rushing her words.  
"No, it ain't. Sorry." I apologized, holding my hands up in defence.  
"What happened to you?" Lara ran a finger down my cheek. "They happened, Lara," I rested my chin on my palm. "Had a few punches, a few kicks, been knocked out about 4 times, been looked at down a barrel of a gun…" I smiled half-heartedly. "So you told 'em?"  
"I'm sorry." Lara tucked her knees into her chest, her legs shining from the wet floor.  
"Yeah. Well, how we gonna get outta here?" I sighed.  
"I don't know!" Lara exclaimed, obviously annoyed that she had no plan. "But, I think we're safe for tonight. Can't we just…. Sleep?" She looked at me.  
"That's boring!" I exclaimed.  
"I don't care." Lara yawned.  
_Unlike her, _I thought.

**(Lara's POV)**

I really wasn't in the mood for a break-out tonight. I knew they had guards surrounding this place, and I had no intention of fighting them. There were too many. Kurtis had no idea, though. His deep blue eyes were still full of hopefulness. Even in this dim light, I could still see all of his distinguishing features. He had thrown his shirt on the floor as well, so that revealed even more of the torture he'd gone through. I spent a long minute just _looking _at him. His hair had grown slightly longer since the battle in Prague. His bangs hung in his sapphire pools, and I realised how I'd never noticed the odd shade they were. A long scar was visible just below his eyebrow, and it went down to about mid-eye's length. I wonder how he got it. Fresh cuts marked his handsome face, and some had trickles of blood round them. His temple had a dark bruise. His torso had deep wounds running across, and I saw the scar he'd shown me, after Boaz had stabbed him. I suddenly had the urge to just hug him. And never let go. I must be seriously tired.

"Please stop thinking, Lara." Kurtis broke the silence.  
"Why?"  
"I can hear everything you're saying in your mind."  
"Anything _else_ I should know about you?" I sighed. My cheeks were burning. He had heard everything I'd ever thought in his presence?  
"I lost my gun! And my Chirugai." He stuck his bottom lip out.  
"Same. Can't you just… blow the lock off with your amazing powers?" I suggested.  
"Nope. If you haven't noticed, I am _mortally wounded_." He is so dramatic.  
I laughed despite it all and came and sat beside him. I leant my head on his shoulder and felt his warmth comforting.  
"I will get us out of this death pit." Kurtis quietly promised.  
"Stop being such a hero." I murmured in reply. I innocently observed the green mould creeping up, making the walls shiny in the moonlight. The cell smelt damp and the old mattress on the floor in the opposite corner was almost completely disintegrated. I sighed and curled up into Kurtis' body, resting my knees on his thigh.  
"Just sleep, Lara." Kurtis kissed me gently, stroking my bare arms. How he had not frozen already without a top on baffled me. I was freezing.  
"Goodnight, Trent." I closed my eyes as he pulled me onto his lap.  
"G'night, Croft."


	10. Chapter Nine: Escape

_**Hiya everyone! Very very short, but I felt an urge to upload something for you guys. Thanks to my lovely reviewers! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! Virtual cookies to all! ;)**_

_**So kick back, chill out, and enjoy suspense!  
I own nothing but the storyline, everything else (Lara Croft, etc.) belongs to Core Design, Eidos, and Crystal Dynamics. Happy days!**_

* * *

Chapter Nine: Escape

**(Kurtis' POV)**

Arrgh! I see light!  
The little window above us let in a soft stream of morning light. The air was thick and damp, and the smell of recent rain still hung in the air, and Lara was snoring quietly. I contemplated whether to let her sleep of jab her in the side. I went with the latter.  
She screamed, bolting up. Although it hurt, I couldn't help laughing at her shocked expression.  
"Kurtis!" She squealed.  
"What?" I was still laughing too hard to say much more. Lara suddenly slapped me 'round the face.  
"That…. I did NOT deserve." I stated, stretching my body out. The fresh wounds were still hurting, but had died down a bit since last night. I glanced across at a scowling Lara, who was already standing and staring at the door. I saw she had red marks round her wrists, and a large bruise on her cheek.  
"You did. Don't _ever _do that again, Trent." She grunted, fiddling with the lock.  
"Alright, Croft. Don't slap me again." I reasoned.  
"Deal." She muttered, before cursing under her breath as she caught a finger on the handle.  
"Oh my God, Croft. You are so useless." I shook my head, and stood. My legs were positively dead, and my clothes were still wet. Nice.  
"Move aside, my lovely lady." I teased, gesturing for her to move. I pulled my shirt on, and cracked my knuckles in turn. I gathered all the strength I could and radiated it out of my body and into the heavy iron door. It let out a terrible piercing sound and fell to the floor.  
"Perfect." Lara hurried out. I remembered how she hated being trapped in small spaces…


	11. Chapter Ten: Released

_**Hiya everyone! Sorry for the wait! Thanks to my lovely reviewers! Don't be lazy, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! Virtual cookies to all! ;)**_

_**So kick back, chill out, and enjoy suspense!  
I own nothing but the storyline, everything else (Lara Croft, etc.) belongs to Core Design, Eidos, and Crystal Dynamics. Happy days!**_

* * *

Chapter Ten: Released

**(Lara's POV)**

I sprinted out of the dingy cell, out into a large hallway. There were 2 junctions leading off into other passages, but only one led to the exit. Kurtis finally caught up with me, out of breath and clutching his sides.  
"Anyone… got a… a plan?" Kurtis panted, leaning against the wall. I turned around to look at the two corridors.  
"Which one, Kurtis?" I asked.  
"OK, no plan." He muttered. I rolled my eyes, and caught sight of some dried footprints in mud on the metal treaded floor. I grabbed Kurtis' arms and pulled him along. He groaned and reluctantly dragged his feet.

"Try and make much more noise, why don't you." I muttered, climbing a thin ladder.  
"Move." I felt Kurtis hit the back of my calf. I trudged upwards, my grip lessened by the increasing amount of slipperiness on the steps. Every now and the one of us would miss and slip, and would be followed by a series of grunts that echoed off the wet walls.  
As I neared the top of the metal ladder, a few rays of sunlight made me squint. They were filtered out though by an iron grate. Everything looked the same in this prison – wet, grey and lifeless. I was sick of it. I pushed the grate upwards, in hopes that it would give way. I pushed harder, but it was useless with only one hand.  
"Kurtis, hold onto me a minute." I looked down at him. He looked up at me, flicking his fringe out of his eyes.  
"Guessing that's the exit?" Kurtis steadied himself with one hand and reached up to hold me with the other.  
"Yep."  
I balanced myself carefully, and heaved the grate upwards. It worked this time. I shoved it out the open hole now, and heard it land and slowly slide downwards. I'm guessing this was the roof.

I climbed out and looked down. Nothing too hard to climb down. Kurtis stuck his head on my shoulder, and brought a hand to his forehead to shield his eyes from the sudden light. In the distance, all you could see were trees, sand and a LOT of ocean.


End file.
